Ninjago: A Darker Tale
by WindWolf13
Summary: Nya is heartbroken and furious when her older brother Kai and his wife Lana are burned to death because of a house fire, and is positive that it wasn't accidental. She and Jay try to track down the murderers, unaware that this was expected. The hunters have become the hunted, and much will be lost if Nya is to avenge their deaths. Cover image not mine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

2 MONTHS EARLIER…

Nya sat up in bed, listening carefully. Her husband Jay jumped up from his chair by the fireplace,

Setting down his book. "Did you hear something?" Nya asked quietly. Jay nodded. Together they ran to

Their window. "A fire!" Nya cried, racing down the stairs and out the door. Jay followed after grabbing a

Bucket from the kitchen. "Hurry!" Cole yelled as he left his house.

"It's at Kai and Lana's house!"

Nya stumbled. "No," she gasped, and Jay shoved a full bucket into her arms.

"Go with Cole!" he said, and Nya raced after him, tears streaming down her face. She and Cole

Reached her brother's house and threw the water onto the rapidly growing flames.

Looking around wildly, she saw the ice ninja Zane dumping the last bucket of water onto the building.

"Zane!" Nya screamed. "Use your powers to put this out!" Zane shook his head sadly.

"I cannot! None of our powers have worked since Lloyd died!"

Nya collapsed as Jay appeared by her side. "It is no use," Zane's girlfriend PIXAL called.

"The flames are too hot! They will not have survived!" Suddenly, Nya looked up, the light of the

Fire reflecting in her eyes. "Give me that!" she ordered one of the villagers, snatching his

Bucket of water. Dousing herself with it, she shoved Jay aside and raced through the doorway,

Practically flying up the flaming stairway.

Eyes streaming because of the thick smoke, Nya kicked open Kai and Lana's bedroom door.

Coughing, she stumbled through the room, and fell to the floor when she saw then.

"Kai," she choked, and a wave of sadness and horror washed over her as the flames crept closer.

Her brother was dead, and she had no way out.

Then, Nya heard a thin wail coming from the room next to her. She crawled slowly across the floor,

Every breath painful, desperate to reach whoever that was.

Clumsily shoving open the thin door, Nya realized the smoke hadn't reached that room yet.

Looking around quickly, she saw a cradle and remembered that Lana had given birth a few days ago.

"Come, little Miho," Nya gasped, scooping the screaming baby into her arms. "Let's get out of here."

Turning, Nya's heart sank even further. The fire had reached them, and the only way out was the high window.

Nya collapsed on the ground, screaming as she clutched her ankle. "Nya!" Jay shouted, and PIXAL

Took Miho as two villagers attended to Nya's ankle. Jay stood by anxiously until one of the woman

Looked up. "Only badly sprained," she announced, and Jay sighed gratefully.

"Were Kai and Lana-" Cole started to ask, but Jay held up his hand. He'd seen the look on Nya's

Face. Kai and Lana were gone forever. As the last of the flames died down, Nya struggled to her feet.

Cole and Jay gripped her arms as she stumbled, and PIXAL stepped forward.

"Nya, do not stand," she began, but Zane shook his head at her. "Let her be," he murmured.

For Nya had seen the glint of gold in the wreckage of the building. Wrenching her arms away from the

Two ninja, she picked up Kai's golden weapon- the Sword of Fire.

Wincing, the young woman began to walk away from the ruins, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked, and Nya turned to him, her eyes full of pain and heartache.

"I'm going to find who killed my brother. And they _will _pay. No matter how long it takes, no matter

What I have to do, I will find them. And nothing can stop me. So don't even try."

No one saw the vaguely human-shaped creature slip away into the trees, scales flashing and

Tongue flicking. He needed to report to the General. His plan had succeeded.


	2. Lightning and Death

CHAPTER 1: LIGHTNING AND DEATH

Nya and Jay crept across a narrow ledge, straining their ears. "There's two," Nya murmured, and

The Lightning Ninja nodded. "Serpentine," he muttered. They had been on the search for Kai and Lana's murderers for almost two months, and had gotten more than twelve false leads.

"This has to be it," Nya said, and Jay saw tears in her eyes. "I understand," he whispered, gently touching her hand. "Let's go," Jay said in a vain attempt to sound upbeat.

Nya nodded, and together they leapt across to the other side of a gap in the ledge. "Can you see them?"

Jay asked, and Nya held up her hand for silence. "…four left, counting the girl." One voice was saying.

Leaning over the edge, Nya saw two serpentine fangpires standing in front of a fire. "She's too annoying," one hissed, and Jay and Nya looked at each other. "Zane and the others will come for me! You will not get away with this!" a familiar voice said.

"Shut up, you hunk of scrap metal!" the taller of the two fangpire yelled, throwing a rock at someone in the shadows.

"Don't you dare say that again!" PIXAL screeched from where she sat tied. "We need to move on, Fang," the first serpentine hissed, ignoring the robot woman. Nya raised an eyebrow at Jay.

"Seriously? A fangpire named Fang?" Jay shrugged. "Listen. I know you'll hate this plan, but we need to follow them." Nya stiffened. "We can't leave PIXAL there!" she said angrily.

"If we rescue her now, we won't find out what they're up too," he pointed out, and she sighed. Taking her silence as agreement, Jay silently climbed down onto the cavern floor. Nya scrambled after him as Fang's companion kicked PIXAL. "Get up!" he ordered, and the robot stood, grumbling.

"Shut it!" her captor snapped, and PIXAL snorted. "I will do nothing of the sort!"

Jay paled, and Nya knew what he was thinking. PIXAL was very proud; if she went too far, there would be trouble. Fang hissed and held a freshly lit torch in front of her face. "You are obviously metal. I know what happens to metal when it gets too hot."

Nya glared pointedly at Jay, and he nodded. Fang had gone too far. Taking care to stay quiet, Nya darted behind Fang with her sword. PIXAL looked away as the samurai lowered her weapon in a deadly arc.

Jay, meanwhile, was fighting the other fangpire. "You are just a puny human," it hissed, lunging at the lightning ninja. Jay leapt to the left, narrowly avoiding dying for the third time in five minutes.

Nya sighed. "I'd better go end this before Jay gets hurt."

Leaping forward, she faked a thrust, then slashed the fangpire's throat.

"There," she said smugly to Jay. "No more problem."

He crossed his arms. "I could have done it myself." PIXAL stood by Nya.

"Just like you are good with directions, correct, Nya?" "Right."

"Hey, what's this'" Jay asked suddenly, pulling something out of Fang's travel pack. Nya knelt next to him. "It's a map," Nya said in astonishment. Jay looked at PIXAL. "Can you get home on your own?" he asked. The robot nodded. "Yes, but where will you go?" Jay held up the map. "We're going to follow this map, and we're going to crash these snake's lemonade stand."

No… It couldn't be real. How could this have happened? The plan had been flawless. Jay couldn't be dead. But somehow he was. Nya had watched, helpless to interfere, as Pythor had connected the last two wires of his trap, electrocuting Jay. She had run, brokenhearted, at Pythor, Sword of Fire in her hands, yet he still managed to get away. She had failed- worse, because of it, Jay was gone forever.

Memories flashed through her head as Nya raced through the woods. The first time she met Jay, and all he could say was "do you like blue?" When the fangpire skeleton nicked him before their first date,

And how she'd admitted to being the samurai. When the Zane discovered the Destiny's Bounty and Jay's parents came to visit. Dozens of these memories flashed in her mind, and Nya collapsed by the edge of the woods bordering the town. Why had she insisted on choosing the plan? This was all her fault!

Suddenly, she screamed. She had to get it out! This was her fault, because of her, Jay was never coming back! She would never see him again, never hear his ridiculous jokes again, and never feel his love for her again. It was all too much. Head spinning, she stumbled into town, shoving through the crowds.

Bursting into Cole's house, she collapsed on the floor and vomited. Cole leapt to his feet.

"Nya!" Kneeling on the floor beside her, he took her in his arms. "What happened?"

The grief-stricken woman shook her head, clutching his arms. "Jay- he- he's not coming back, is he?"

Cole asked gently, and Nya wailed louder. PIXAL raced down the stairs, followed by Zane.

"What has happened?" Zane asked, and Cole met his eyes. The Ice Ninja sat down heavily.

"Oh, god, Jay." PIXAL took his hand. They both knew that nothing they could say would help. As Nya lay crying, the three of were silent, still shocked at what had happened. First Sensei Wu, then Lloyd, Garmadon, Kai, and now Jay, Cole thought. How will Nya deal with this? The three of them watched her, wondering who would be next.


	3. Clara

CHAPTER TWO: CLARA

Nya opened her eyes. There was a little face staring at her, barely touching her nose.

"Mama? Can you get me some water?" Miho asked, plopping herself onto Nya's bed.

Nya groaned. She had just gotten over a cold, and wasn't ready to deal with Miho.

"Miho, I've told you before; I left a glass of water on the kitchen counter downstairs."

The eight-year-old girl pouted. "But it's scary down there," she whined as she crawled under the covers.

Suddenly, PIXAL raced into the room. "Miho! I have told you forty-three times to leave your mother alone!"

Nya flinched. She wasn't Miho's mother. "It's alright, PIXAL."

The robot ignored her, and grabbed Miho's hand. "I'll take you to get some water," she said in a softer tone.

Then all of them froze. There was someone knocking on the front door!

"What is everyone thinking, getting up so early?" Cole grumbled, stomping down the small set of stairs.

Nya slid out of bed and wrapped the blanket around herself, curious.

She also wanted to make sure Cole didn't scare however was at the door; he never was polite when he was tired.

PIXAL quickly blocked her, stepping in front of the doorway.

"No. You just got over a cold, and your body has not recovered yet-" Nya leaned to the right, and then spun past her before she'd even finished her sentence.

She stumbled down the stairs, a smug smile on her face. Miho followed her, and they reached the bottom together.

"Who is it?" Nya cried, then stopped as she saw Zane standing in shock.

She pushed past Cole, and gasped.

A young woman was standing on the porch, short white hair partially covering a metal plate on her face.

"My name is Clara. Is this where-" She looked at Zane. "Brother! I have found you!" she cried as she pulled him into a hug. "My little brother!"

"How can you be my sister? I have no memory of you in my database," Zane asked.

The woman wiped the tears from her face, and Nya noticed her eyeing Miho with a strange look on her face.

Guarded jealously? Sadness? Confusion, even? It was impossible to tell.

PIXAL began handing everyone breakfast, but Clara only stared at her plate sorrowfully.

"I cannot eat. I was not programmed to," she said quietly, a tear sliding down her cheek silently.

Zane set his plate down. "Why not? I can."

Clara snorted. "It will only make sense if I tell you everything. But I do not think my story is one the young one should hear," she said, setting her hand on Miho's head.

"Miho," Nya said. "Go play somewhere else until someone comes and gets you."

The little girl frowned, and opened her mouth to argue, but the woman wasn't going to let her.

"Go," she said sternly, and Miho raced upstairs. Even at eight, she knew Nya's temper well.

Clara watched her go, and when they were sure Miho was gone the young woman began her story.

"You asked why you have no memory of me, Zane. It is because I ran away."

Nya leaned forward. "You ran away?" she breathed. The robot looked at her hands.

"Yes. The reason why? I wasn't wanted. I was a prototype, an experiment, someone who wasn't needed. I was just a test. Our inventor, Dr. Julien, wanted to create artificial life. But he didn't truly believe it would work, so he never gave me the ability to eat, breathe, or even emotions.

"I was watching him when he realized I was alive. He was so excited, and he immediately ran to his table and began drawing blueprints for you, Zane. I didn't know what to do, so I fiddled with whatever looked interesting. I was moving random things around, and I found old wires and pieces of metal. But several days later, after I learned to talk from Dr. Julien's mutterings, I had created what I now know is a bird. I ran to show him, but he just shoved it aside when I gave it to him. 'I'll look at it later, Clara. This is much more important than you right now.'"

At this point, Clara hid her face in her hands. "I couldn't figure out what he meant by that then, but after a while I began to suspect the truth. I wasn't really wanted. So I decided to do a test, like I'd learned. I made him breakfast, because he hadn't eaten in days. But when I tried to give it to him, he-"

She didn't finish, and Zane took her hand. "Sister, what did he say?"

Nya flinched. Zane had never sounded like this, even when PIXAL had been captured.

"He didn't recognize me!" the robot sobbed. "He had actually forgotten about me, even though my old blueprints were right in front of his nose!

"After that, I couldn't stay there. I took my few possessions and ran. After he-" she spat the word out- "forgot me? I hated you for years. It was only recently that I realized that was unjust."

Relieved that she had finished her story, Clara sat back in her chair.

Nya was frozen in place, completely shocked. Dr. Julien, the one who was so kind and had saved their lives so many times, had forgotten about his daughter? She couldn't believe it! And Clara had had to figure out everything on her own. But-

"I know how you can be more like Zane!" the Samurai blurted.

Everyone turned to her, and Nya felt her face turning red. I wonder where that came from, she thought.

"You do?" Clara asked eagerly.

Cole held up his hand. "But how? The only one who knows how she works is Julien."

The robot cleared her throat. "I'm standing right here!"

Great, Nya thought to herself. Cole's and my faces match.

"Well," PIXAL said. "Perhaps Cole and I can stay with Miho and you three could go to Julien-"

Suddenly, Clara slammed her fist onto the coffee table. "No," she growled.

"I will never go back there!" "But, Clara-" "No! Why should I go back there?" she asked coldly as she glared at PIXAL.

Zane suddenly realized they were both staring at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's your call," Clara murmured, and Cole stood. "Hang on, this is a bad idea," he said as he glanced at Nya. "I learned the hard way that forcing someone to choose between people hurts them. Clara," he said, "why don't we put it to a vote?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are we, kids again?" Nya chuckled as she rose and went to the window.

Zane and Cole flinched. "Please do not say such things," Zane muttered.

His sister shook her head.

"Listen, I appreciate the idea, but I am not going back there."

Cole opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Nya screamed.

Everyone turned and stared in shock and horror at her.

She'd opened the window a moment before, but now she was laying on the floor beneath it.

Cole knelt beside her, his face pale. Because he had seen the reason why she was there.

An arrow. He cradled her in his arms, tears flowing freely down his face as he stared at the blood.

There was too much of it. And it was Nya's blood.


End file.
